Mircale Mile
by b613j
Summary: High School AU "Love isn't as easy as it seems, especially when the person you are so deeply in love with is Calliope Torres, your best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! this is a new story that i decided to write. Please tell me what you all think and since im on summer break i'll try to update more if it gets enough reviews and if people actually like it.

She was sick, she had a fever. And yet here she was at the Torres mansion, walking in through the back yard with sweat pants and a hoodie. Yes it was 85 degrees outside but she had a fever, and her best friend was off the rocker. Again. For some reason this was the age where Callie became the rebellious, alcohol, boy crazed teenager. It was pissing Arizona off. Big time.

As she approached the backyard she could hear splashing and giggling, and there she saw her. Her best friend in the arms of some douche who was 5 years older than the 16 year old Latina. And her two other best friends, Mark and Teddy. Oh they were all in deep shit. Especially Teddy, who knew about Arizona's dislike of Jack, the handsome college student who was an awful influence on her best friend. .

As she stepped through the gate and onto the hard pavement that went around the pool, she suddenly started to have a coughing attack, that got everyones attention. Especially one very drunk Latinas.

"Arizona! You came" She said through hooded eyes as she pushed her self up and out of the pool.

"Well, I asked if you needed anything and when you respond with a 'I need you' what am I suppose to do?" Arizona was mad and her tone was not very pleasant, especially to a very very extremely tipsy Latina.

Callie trotted towards Arizona, who quickly grabbed a towel and maybe a little aggressively, tossed it at Callie.

"Ow, that was uncalled for" She pouted

"Yeah, well maybe so was drinking at 3pm"

Still pouting the Latina walked towards the very red nosed, sick blonde.

Circling Arizona's waist Callie hugged her close. Selfishly but also drunkingly not caring about getting the already sick blonde wet. Arizona however tensed not returning the gesture.

"Callie, get off of me. I'm already sick and you are going to make it worse" She pushed the brunette away, immediately regretting it upon seeing the look upon Callie's face.

Mark and Teddy were silently watching, knowing that they were going to be in deep shit too. While Jack just stood in the water leaning onto the waterfall nursing his beer.

Feeling bad Arizona grabbed the towel from Callie's hands and started drying her off, trying hard to not graze any of her intimate parts.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dunno, probably somewhere off with your parents"

Sighing Arizona looked at her friend, wishing everyone else would just disappear so she could take her upstairs and nurse her to sobriety.

"Arizona, you should go home." Teddy, who seemed to be the most sober spoke.

Receiving a death glare instead, Teddy decided it was for the best if she didn't speak.

"I'm going upstairs. Everybody get the hell out, unless you want me to get Carols Torres on your ass" with that Arizona walked into the house, acting like she owned the place. Which she kind of did.

Callie just stared at the retreating blonde. Feeling pretty pissed off, oh she might be drunk but Arizona Robbins was gonna get it tonight. Who did she think she was?

"You know sometimes she really pisses me off" Jack finally spoke up, as he too got out of the water and gave Callie a kiss on the cheek. Finally heading off to wherever he belonged.

"The parties over I guess…" Callie sighed as she set on the lounge chair, staring sadly at both Teddy and Mark. Who all of the sudden seamed pretty damn sober to her.

Callie was in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water, feeling guilty but also really pissed off with Arizona. They weren't on the best terms and she didn't know why. Arizona used to support her in everything she did, no matter what it was. So what if she was finally being a teenager? She was allowed. She was only 16 and had her whole life ahead of her. So what if she wanted to fool around with older boys? Who was Arizona Robbins to stop her from that.

Groaning she walked upstairs, to her room. Where she was sure the blonde was probably fast asleep. The Latina felt guilty as hell, finally sobering up she realized just how sick Arizona was and how selfish it was of her to ask her to come over, because she just wanted to see her. Selfish. So damn selfish.

To her surprise, Arizona wasn't asleep. She was laying down staring up at the ceiling, looking very, very pissed off.

"Go to sleep, sober up, and when you wake up. We are going to have a talk"

The blonde wouldn't even look at her, instead she turned around, her back facing the guilty Latina.

"I'm sorry I asked you here Arizona, that was selfish of me."

Callie crawled in after the blonde, debating cuddling her or not. After hearing Arizona scoff she decided that was a hard no.

"Whatever Callie, go to sleep"

Callie couldn't do this, her drunken mind was telling her so many different negative things. And now she was a mess, hurt by Arizona's bitterness, the brunette started to silently cry.

"Callie…." Arizona couldn't do this, this wasn't the first time shes been in bed with a crying guilty Callie and for some reason she always fell for it. Callie would just start to pout or cry and it would start making Arizona feel guilty. She couldn't do it anymore "Callie please stop, your drunk"

This made her cry even more, suddenly turning hysterical. All she wanted was for her best friend to hold her and tell her that she wasn't mad. But this time Arizona seemed like she wasn't giving in.

"Calliope, seriously" She gave in a little bit, still not turning around but nudging her leg in between Callies, offering some sort of comfort.

"I… I'm sorry, please don't hate me… please donthate me please icant i can't have you hating me" She was drunk. That was for sure.

"Callie, I don't hate you baby, now please just close your eyes and here, hold my hand" She still wouldn't turn around, because if she did turn around, she wouldn't achieve anything. And Arizona Robbins was gonna come through to Callie, and make her realize that shes throwing her life to shit.

Finally calmed down Callie silently whispered an "I love you"

Arizona just held on tighter, loving Callie the way she loved her was the easiest and the hardest thing she's ever done. Even if she is always reluctant to say it back. She can count on her hands the number of times shes told Callie that she as well loves her too. In the 12 years they'd been friends, Arizona has maybe uttered those words 8 times. Always having a different meaning behind it. But god did she love Callie, she'd do anything for Callie.

Callie was the first to wake up, she could hear Arizona's labored breathing and decided it was for the best to get up and get her sick friend some medicine. She got up went downstairs let the dogs inside and went searching through her medicine cabinet when she felt someones presence behind her.

"You don't need to get me anything"

Sighing "Arizona you could barely breathe and no offense but you sound like a raspy kind of sexy dying cow, so you need this"

Arizona smirked

"Calliope Torres, are you calling me sexy?"

Callie blushed

"I'm calling you a cow… now DRINK this and leave me alone"

Giving in and taking the medicine from Callie's hands, Arizona quickly downed the pills

"I'm not leaving you alone, we are gonna have that talk"

Groaning, Callie walked upstairs towards her bedroom "Fine whatever, lets just not do it in the kitchen because its 11:00pm and my parents are probably going to be home soon. I don't want them hearing you screaming at me that I'm an alcoholic."

Sighing Arizona followed Callie up the stairs

"I never said that you're an alcoholic, but if theres something you need to share with me then go right ahead?"

Entering Callie's bedroom Arizona closed and locked the door quirking her eyebrow at Callie.

"Can we just admit that it was completely and utterly rude of you to kick Jack and our two other friends out of my house?

"Only if we can admit that Jack is an awful influence on you and that you are completely off the rocker"

Now they were both mad and facing off with each other, this rarely happened and when it did. It wasn't pretty.

"Arizona, we are 16 our lives are suppose to be filled with stupid choices, and Jack is fun and nice and I like him, so can you quit being jealous and just be happy for me?"

Arizona was baffled, did she really think she was jealous of Jack?

Oh this was about to get intese. How dare Callie think she was jealous of some fuckboy?

"Callie.. ARE YOU FUCKING DELUSIONAL? I am not jealous of Jack and I'm not jealous that you have someone and I don't because at least when I find that someone ill know that they aren't just using me for a good fuck and a place to crash."

And there it was. She went too far and hurt her best-friend. Feeling like shit Arizona reached out to Callie.

"Calliope, I didn't mean that"

Callie was hurting and it was written all over her face, her brown soulful eyes were watery and her nose was turning red, and so was her face. Because now Callie Torres was mad, how dare Arizona accuse her of being nothing but a slut.

"Get off of me" She shook Arizona's attempts off walking backwards and away from the apologetic blonde.

"You know, I always thought that you'd always stand by me no matter what. And I don't need your judgment. I don't need you, Arizona. As much as you think I do, I don't."

"Oh really? Really? You don't need me, is that why every time you drink you call me? Or somehow wind up at my doorstep wanting me to comfort you? Fine Callie don't need me. But I'm done being your toy."

"I'm done."

Emotion running high between both of the girls, Arizona finally snapped walking out of Callie's room towards the front door. They were both wrong. They were both oh so screwed.

I hope you liked it! please let me know what you'd like to see happen in the story (:


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! i'll try to update paths crossed. BUT THIS IS A SLOW BURNER YES! haha sorry i got a lot of questions asking if it is!

Review and let me know if you like it!(:

The first two weeks of summer sucked for Arizona. She walked out on her best friend, Got very sick, and now she was in the back of her brothers truck, light headed because she passed out during her softball game. Life. Was. Great.

"Arizona, please just drink some more water I don't want you passing out again"

She was grateful for Tim, he was so caring and honest and just perfect in every sense. And he never missed any of her softball games, and neither did Callie. They made a pact that whenever Callie had Tennis both Arizona and Tim would show up and cheer her on, and vice versa with Arizona and Softball, and Tim and Basketball.

"You know Callie looks worried, like really worried and so does Teddy. Are you still pissed at them or do you want me to call them over?"

"NO" Arizona set up, making herself more dizzy. "Ugh Tim, just take me home."

Taking a quick and apologetic glance at Callie, Tim put a wash cloth over his sisters forehead and closed the car door.

Meanwhile Teddy and Callie were both worried sick, it took everything for them not to run across the field when they saw Arizona fall down. Especially Callie who got up and almost opened the door to the dugouts when Tim had stopped her.

"She hates me and now I'll never know if she's okay because she hates me" Callie was on the verge of tears, she missed her best friend

"Callie, she does not hate you. Shes mad just give her time, she'll come around."

"I just don't know what to do about it? I want to apologize but I also don't want to stop seeing Jack or stop partying? You know? I feel like she wont forgive me until I stop, and I don't want to stop? Its not like I'm doing hard drugs and having sex all the time? Why can't she just accept it and move on? "

Teddy sighed

"Because she cares about you Callie"

Callie Scoffed she didn't get it? What did Arizona caring about her have to do with her partying and seeing boys.

"I know that Teddy, you care about me too? But I don't see you jumping down my throat every time I try to do something" she crossed her arms, still pacing the softball complex parking lot "I can't please her, and trust me I try. And also shes hypocritical! She drinks! She parties"

"Yeah, but Callie she's responsible"

Glaring at Teddy, the brunette scoffed.

"AND WHAT, IM NOT?"

"Well, you know what… I think you and her need to talk and make up"

"She hates me, she isn't gonna wanna talk to me anytime soon."

X9X9

Arizona was laying on the couch, her head set on her moms lap and her feet draped across her brother, they were watching a TV show, when Barbara spoke up.

"So honey, we decided that next week we are going to Lucia's lake house, and I told her you and your brother would both come but from what I can see you and Callie aren't on the best terms and I was wondering if you'd like to talk to me about it?"

Groaning Arizona moved her head away from her mother, she hated when her mom made decisions without her. Especially when it was concerning her leaving her house.

"Why? Why did you say yes?"

Arizona was mad and still a little dehydrated. Making her a pain in the ass to be around.

"She's your best-friend Arizona, I didn't think it would be a problem?"

"Well it is, because I don't want to disappoint Lucia by not going but also I don't want to see Callie's face so yeah mom, it is a problem."

With that the blonde stormed off to her room, leaving a bewildered Barbara and a laughing Tim behind.

Chuckling Tim kissed his moms cheek "Teenagers, what can ya do?"

Callie loved the lake, She loved laying out or riding her Sea-doo or having the cook outs that they usually did. But her favorite thing about the lake was always Arizona.

Arizona always went to the lake with Callie, ever-since they were little kids this is where they would come to have the time of their lives. This was their safe place, and Callie was gonna try and approach the avoiding blonde.

The blonde was laying out in her pretty bikini reading a book and facing away from Callie, they'd just gotten to the lake and were forced to share a room and a bed. Aria brought two of her friends so it would only make sense for them to get the room with the bunk beds, but Callie and Arizona were gonna share one. And like always it would be torture for Arizona.

"Arizona?" the Latina called out walking towards the blonde and sitting on the foot of her chair.

Arizona wouldn't look at her instead she focused on her book, shifting her legs slightly so they wouldn't touch the brunette.

"Please just at least look at me?"

Arizona didn't budge, instead turning the page of her book and going back to fake reading it.

"Arizona, seriously? Can we at least act like everything's okay, or can we just talk it out and put it behind us?"

The blonde having enough grabbed her book, her towel, and her sunscreen and walked out, entering the house and heading upstairs to their room.

"stubborn idiot" Callie muttered walking after her.

Walking into the room Arizona sat on the bed not knowing if Callie was gonna barge in the room or not, but she knew better so when she saw the hot angry fired up Latina close the door behind her and lock it, she knew all shit was about to break loose.

"OKAY THIS ENDS HERE, IM SICK OF YOU IGNORING ME AND ACTING LIKE I DON'T FUCKING EXSIST AND IM SICK OF YOU BEING A BITCH TO ME, SO EITHER WE ARE GOING TO TALK IT OUT AND FIGHT IT OUT BUT IN THE END MAKE SURE WE ARE OKAY OR WE CAN PRETEND LIKE THAT FIGHT NEVER HAPPENED AND THEN FIGHT ABOUT IT WHEN WE GET BACK HOME. YOU PICK"

Callie was screaming and even though Arizona was ashamed of admitting it, it was turning her on. Big time.

"last time I spoke to you, I do recall saying 'I'm done' and I wasn't lying so no Callie, we are done I just came here because I didn't want to ruin It for out parents. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a nap."

"What the HELL do you mean your done? No there is no done with us, we are a team and this stupid fight about the dumbest thing isn't gonna change anything between us, so no Arizona you are not gonna take a nap, your gonna talk to me"

Arizona ignored the brunette and crawled under the covers, putting one of the pillows over her head, as if to block Callie. But the brunette wasn't having any of the blondes sass.

Straddling the blondes midsection, Callie grabbed the pillow covering Arizona's face and threw it on the floor.

"You are going to listen to me." Callie grabbed the blondes perfectly shaped chin tilting it towards her as if to get the blonde to look at her. "I Love you and there is no 'done' anything with us, do you understand me?"

Arizona couldn't believe what was happening, she was tired and upset but the way Callie was touching her and the way she was straddling her was making her desire Callie that much more. This wasn't good.

"Calliope, seriously just stop" Arizona tried to turn away but Callie just tilted her chin back up.

"No, I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm sorry that I was selfish and I promise to not ever make you feel like that again. I care so much about you and not speaking to you hurt more than you'll ever know."

"Callie…"

"Please just forgive me? And lets go back to being each others everything because its awful without you"

Callie was trembling and it was breaking the blondes heart, so she grabbed her hips and pulled the brunette closer to her, snaking her hands up to her shoulders and pulling her towards her chest, hugging her tight.

"Arizona I can't lose you so don't ever say anything like that to me because it will break me, I will not survive"

She was trying not to cry, because she'd cried so many times in front of the blonde and she just wanted to convey to Arizona that she truly did care for the blonde, she wanted to be strong for the blonde.

"Arizona, please say something" breaking the hug and cupping the blondes face she moved around a bit to get more comfortable, accidentally grazing the blondes crotch.

"Callie I'm still gay and you straddling me is not helping me think about your apology"

They both laughed Callie moving from straddling the blondes crotch to straddling her legs instead.

"I forgive you, and we are okay, but I don't want to have this talk now Callie.. I'm not ready"

sighing Callie moved down to put her head on Arizona's chest playing with her blonde curls.

"I understand, but I want you to know that I love you, and if I can help it I'll never hurt you again"

"Don't make promises you cant keep"

nuzzling her nose into her best friends neck, Callie quietly asked

"Will you rub my back? Like you usually do, i.. no-ones rubbed it in the past three weeks and I missed you doing it?."

Chuckling Arizona started to rub her back. Callie tangled their legs together and started placing innocent kisses on the blondes collarbone.

"I missed you" she said still playing with the blonde locks in her hand.

"I missed you too"

God it was good to have her best friend back.


End file.
